Across The Universe  Chapter 1
by HPforever-thefifthbeatle
Summary: Lori Pierce is a 19 year-old girl living in Liverpool with her poor family. When she gets a job at the Cavern Club, she finds herself on a wild adventure with the Fab Four, and she might even find love.
1. Chapter 1

Intro:

My worn out oxfords' trudged through the puddles of rain that had fallen on the ground. I loved Liverpool's rainy days. Even though there was perfect weather, something was making me a bit chilly. In a few moments, I would be entering the Cavern Club.

A week ago, I announced to my family that I would be applying at the Cavern club as a hat-check girl. They're reaction was not what I expected.

"I'd like to make an announcement everyone." I said, after my father said his prayers at dinner. Everyone turned to look at me.

"I haven't been helping as much as I could with our family's position. So, I've thought long about it, and I've decided I'm going to apply for a job. I'm nineteen now, and soon I'll be out of the house. I need to start supporting myself." I announced, with much more courage than I thought I would've had.

The room went silent for awhile. Then my two younger brothers, Jim and John, burst out laughing. My mother turned her strict stare towards them, and snapped. Finally, my father's brown-eyed gaze met mine.

"Is Mr. Joe still going to be helping around?" He asked, with a "I-hope-you-know-what-you're-doing" voice.

"Well… if I get the job, then no. He's done enough for us. Besides, he's leaving for college next Monday. All the way in London." I said, remembering the saddening news.

"Will you be going with him? Oh, I hope there is a wedding!" My younger sister Eloise, squealed.

"Eloise! We're not getting married! I'm staying here with you all." I yelped, slightly embarrassed.

Eloise was 10 years old, and didn't understand love at all. In fact, I wasn't even sure if me and my boyfriend, Joe could be counted as "in love". We had been together for three years, and our families were nothing alike. I had three brothers and two sisters, while Joe only had a brother who was two years older than him.

Joe's parents were wealthy professors who didn't smoke, and made sure their sons had the best education possible. My mother was a mid-wife, while my father was a war veteran, who was still slightly injured and had stopped working five years ago. Both of my parents dropped out of school at the age of 15 to support their family, and they were both heavy smokers and drinkers. I decided I wouldn't be attending college to help my family, while Joe decided he would attend Oxford University in London after he took a gap year.

Our family was what you called complete opposites. For the past year, Joe had taken his gap year just to help out my family. He would give us 5 pounds each week for groceries, and he took care of my father while he was still tipsy after his Friday ale nights. He truly was a sweetheart, but lately we had grown apart. He took more care of my family more than I did, and he always seemed irritated because of that.

Now that Joe would not be available, I decided I should step up. Since every Winter was especially hard for us, I really needed to do something. In the Liverpool City Centre, the Cavern Club was a popular area for people my age to hang out. It seemed like an easy job, and not bad pay was included. I didn't even have to travel that far to get there.

My parents were not too happy about me applying for a job at a pub, but we needed the money. The next day, they agreed that they wouldn't stop me from earning them money. Four days later, I decided I would approach the man that owned the pub.

So, here I was walking into the Cavern Club on Mathew Street applying for a job. When I first entered the club, a musky smell hit me in the face. I supposed it was just the smell of sweat coming from the people inside. After I got past the bouncer, and descended the steep stairs to the basement, I saw the inside.

The Cavern club was about the size of a small one bedroom flat, and was filled to the rim with loud teens. Rock n' Roll music filled my ears, and made my feet immediately start dancing. Even though the attitude was fun and loud, the pub itself was a bit dark.

I made my way towards the bar, and plopped down onto a squeaky stool. I waited awhile till the bartender made his way over to me. He was an average sized man, with no hair, and gangly limbs. The man was polishing glasses, and filling them up with various ales and beers.

"What's your specialty m'am?" The man asked, grabbing a clean glass from the small stack on his left.

I'm fine, thank you. Actually, I'm here to apply for a job. Is anything open?" I asked, as politely as I could.

"Well…you're looking for a job are yeh?" He asked, grinning at me. "I'll be happy to tell you, we're gladly accepting any offers to work."

"Thank you so much! My family needs this quite badly, sir! I'd be happy enough to become your hat check girl!" I said, enthusiastically.

"Ah, hat-check girl, eh?" He asked, staring at me. "It'll work perfectly. Cilla works part-time here just in the morning. She just left to work her other job at the Zodiac coffee lounge."

"Oh, okay. Are you sure I won't be interfering with her shift?" I asked, wondering who Cilla was.

"No, no' at all! You can work lunchtime, and late night. You'll get a two hour break from 3 to 5." He said, nicely.

"Sounds brilliant!" I said, smiling. "By the way, I'm Lori Pierce. Oh, and I'm nineteen."

"Wonderful!" He said, smiling. " Cilla is eighteen. Say, where ya from?"

"I'm from Everton." I said, avoiding his gaze.

"Your father wouldn't happen to be Jimmy Pierce?" He asked, noticing my embarassment.

"Actually, yes. You wouldn't happen to know him would you?" I asked, curiously.

"Ah, yes. We went to school together back in the day!" He said, chuckling to him self.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lori! Over here!", A familiar voice called from down the street. As I turned around, Joe was running towards me.

"Joe?" I asked, shocked at his presence. "I though you had already left!"

"I leave in two hours." He said, almost out of breath. "I decided there were some people I needed to say farewell to."

"Oh ya, I forgot!" I said, my heart sinking, hoping he was going to say he would stay. "I guess that would be right."

"Are you alrite?" He asked, grabbing my hands. "You're up early, and you're eyes are about to flood with tears."

"Look, Joe. My family needs you." I said, my eyes spilling out with tears just like he had predicted. " I've applied for a job at the Cavern. Apparently, hat-check girls are needed there. Jobs aren't the thing for me. It won't last."

"Lori, calm down." Joe said, hugging me. " I need college. To carry on our family tradition of being lawyers or doctors is what I live off of. Look, once I'm back, We'll get married. You can quit your job, and move out of your family's house, and I'll buy that little yellow house on the corner. Everything will be fine."

It seemed as if years went by as I looked into his eyes. He obviously did care, but why did he have to leave. He was abandoning me.

"How do I know though?" I asked, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"Here." He said, pulling a small box out of his pocket. My heart swelled, as he got down on one knee. " Lori Pierce, once I get back from London, I promise to marry you."

My whole world stopped. What was I feeling? Was this love? Did he really mean it? Could he keep this promise for four years while he's away in London?

"I just want you to take it." He said, opening the box. "Take it, and every time you miss me, look at it. We'll have a great story to tell the children."

Another minute went by, as my world was frozen. I slowly walked up to him, and took the ring. It was gold, and on the top was a shiny diamond. I had no choice but to take it. Mum always told me to accept the first ring that was given. She said that I was destined to be a housewife.

"I promise." He said, smiling. "It's a promise ring."

"Ok, I'll take it." I said, not knowing what else to say. "I'll take the promise ring."

Joe smiled, and jumped up off of his knee. He grabbed me around my waist, and held my face in his hands. We stood together for what seemed a year, before his lips met mine. It felt different this time than ever before.

"I love you." He said, whispering in my ear. "But, I have to go.

"What?" I asked, my bubble suddenly popped.

"My train leaves soon." He said, letting go of my waist. "I'll be back soon though."

"Oh, righ'." I said, my eyes avoiding his gaze. "Ya, my job is calling me too. So, I guess I'll just get going."

We hugged one last time, and I was on my way to the Cavern. Today, the 9th of February 1961, I was officially engaged. The news was mind-blowing. My knee-length skirt swayed in the wind. A rush of warm air blew my shoulder-length auburn locks back, as I opened the door of the Cavern Club.

Just as I walked in Bob Wooler, the lunchtime session organizer, bumped into me. He looked like he was in a rush, and very frustrated. Once he saw me, I could see imaginary weight lifted from his shoulders.

"Ah! Thank you lord! Where have you been?" He asked, grasping his heart.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. My boyfriend left this morning to London." I said, taking a man's jacket that had just walked in.

"Just get to work." He said, still frustrated.

I stumbled down the stairs, and ran back to the dressing room. Just as I had gotten to the door, I noticed it was occupied by four handsome young men. They looked around my age, and not at all the worst-looking men in Liverpool. But what was I doing? I couldn't do this to Joe.

Suddenly, something bumped into me. As I turned to see what had happened, I saw a girl around my height. She had a petite build, and her red hair was cut into a pixie style. Her red hair was nothing like mine, though. It sort of had a orange tint to it. I reached out a hand to help her up.

"I'm so sorry. I'm in everyone's way today." I said, helping her dust off her light pink mini dress.

"s'alrite." She said, fixing her hair. "You must be Lori. I'm Cilla."

"I am." I asked, shocked that she knew. "How did you know?"

"Bob told me you were the other ginger beauty." She said, laughing.

"Well, I'm sorry if you had to stay late cause I wasn't here." I said, apologetically. "I was trying to get here, but my boyfriend surprised me."

"I actually didn't have to cover for you." she said, smiling. "I jus' came back, cause I forgot to get me purse. Then Bob had to com' and fin' me."

"What did he want?" I said, laughing.

"The band tha's suppose' to play isn' on stage." She said, rolling her eyes. "Apparently, he los' track of time. They're due in five."

"Oh, well then… I'll just get out of you're way." I said, laughing still. "Bob will have a tantrum if I'm not there taking hats and coats."

Cilla walked into the dressing room, and called for the boys I had been watching.

"Boys! You're on in five!" She yelled to them.

Suddenly, the four "boys" came stumbling over to Cilla carrying guitars.

"Also, I'd like you to meet Lori." she said, gesturing my way. "She'll be taking over the times tha' I'm no' here."

"Well…nice to meet you Lori." said one of the guys carrying a guitar, in a smooth voice. He had chiseled features, and a long pointy nose. "I'm John. This is me band."

"It's very nice to meet you, John." I said, giggling.

"Now, hey!" another guy said, protesting. "S' not just your band. We work as a team. By the way, I'm George."

Everyone in the room laughed. As Cilla was saying her goodbyes, my eyes met another guy from the band. His face was rounded, and he had baby-like features. His hair was dark brown just like all of the other band members. Yet, something was extraordinary about him.

"Well, we should get up there then." One guy said, carrying drum sticks. "Oh, ya, and Lori, I'm Pete."

They all walked out of the room in their leather jackets, and left me hanging on their words. Something was different about this Liverpool rock 'n' roll band. And my predictions were confirmed once I heard them play. Before I knew it, I was singing along to the songs they played, and dancing with everyone in the club. Yet, something in my head was bothering me.


End file.
